Blood Moon
by Delilah Draken
Summary: No child of the sun can follow the light. We love the shadows too much.


**Title:** Blood Moon  
**Author:** Delilah Draken  
**Status:** Complete  
**Timeframe:** shortly after the Republic was born  
**Characters:** a Sith  
**Disclaimer:** The stories are mine. All the rest - characters and locations you've heard of in TV shows, movies, books etc - belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them.  
**Summary:** No child of the sun can follow the light. We love the shadows too much.  
**Author's Note:** written for the **Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles Quote Roulette Challenge** at TheForceNet

_"From now on, if anyone is gonna make my girlfriend cranky and psychotic, it's gonna be me."_ - Church, Episode 33 

.

.

**Blood Moon**

by  
Delilah Draken 

.

.

- Excerpt from news file of _Galactic Press_  
- Date 378293.43.27.21,07

_Strange rumours of an assassin targeting the numbers of the Jedi are coursing through the grapevine. Of course, these rumours are always denied as a nonsense idea created by one of our writers, but we know better._

We know the truth!!!

.

- Excerpt from news file of _Coruscant Times_  
- Date 378293.35.24.13,49

_The last victory of the Jedi against the Sith is overshadowed by tragedy. While he Jedi managed to successfully dwarf the Sith's attempt at invading the five hospitable planets of the Iego system, a virus was spread on the Shadow Moon. This virus, a deadly variation of the Angel Syndrome, has infected more than 97 of the planet's population within the last three days. Every attempt to reign it in has failed._

Thus it was the sad duty of the Republic Senate to put Iego under quarantine. Every ship entering or leaving the system will automatically be destroyed to protect the people's of the Republic.

.

- Excerpt from an audio file found on Teln'rs Iego, also called _Shadow Moon_  
- Date 378293.35.21.19,23

_"Please, love. Don't do this to me." The voice is broken by barely hidden sobs. "You promised. You promised to never leave me."_

"You know..." Breathing is difficult for this one. "You know... this is... a promise... I cannot... keep."

"No. No. You are going to stay with me. Don't leave me. I will not allow it. I will not."

"I never... do what... you..."

"Save your breath, dear. I can see the medics coming."

"...what you... tell me... to do."

"Shh. Quiet. Just stay with me. Please. Stay with me for just a tiny bit longer. Help is on their way."

"Tell me... tell me a story. Something... of your youth... something... your mo... mother told you."

"Please, no."

"Tell me!"

"There are... there are thirty-seven hells the Great Lady calls her own.

"Twenty-four are designed for the Sith's use. The perfect hiding place for the loved ones they lost. A safe place where the Dark Ones may find peace.

"Eleven are for those who meant well, who had a plan, but never managed to do what they wanted. There these restless dreamers will get a second chance. There the ideas of the universe are written.

"One is for those who follow the light. Those misguided souls will not find much peace in the Garden of Shadows, for they cannot believe, do not want to understand that the darkness is there to protect them from their gleaming beacon, or else they would burn. Lady Death would never be so cruel as to punish them with light. She is patient and kind. She'll wait until they change their mind.

"The last one... the last one... I cannot do this."

"Yes... you... can... tell... me... the... end"

"I love you. Remember that I love you. Whatever happens, know that I will always love only you."

"Charmer... the... story"

"The last one, my heart, is for those who died in the name of love. For mothers who gave their last breath so a child may live. For soldiers fighting for what they believe in. For lovers who were denied a final kiss good-bye. For those of pure heart but not of pure soul. There, in her Lady's throne room, they will wait for the time of their rebirth.

"You, my love..."

"I'll... miss... y..."

"No, no. Wake up. You have to wake up. Please, don't..." 


End file.
